A Heated Shade of Love
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: When a young chipmunk wants to keep his new partner happy, how far will he go to make her smile? Normally he'd simply tickle her or tell a joke, but this chipmunk has something else in mind. Something that will bring them closer than ever before. Rated M for sex. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Heyheyhey! So! Prepare yourselves for, yet another, lemon from me. I've been in a lemony mood lately… Hmm… ANYHACK, the characters are my OC, Xander Grei, and Cynder, an OC owned by fellow author, TheTimberwolf09. LETS DO THIS!**

He lay on his back and looked up to the sky. The moon was wide and bright, and several stars shined around it. Surely this was a regular summer night? Nope. Clutching his chest, he felt his blood staining his white shirt. This was Xander Grei, a young chipmunk. He had dark brown fur, with lighter patches on his face and belly. A few stripes of light brown ran on his back, ending at the base of his tail. He groaned loudly as more blood spilled from his wound. He glared angrily at the familiar sight before him.

Four long, serpentine necks, each ending in a snake-like head with several rows of sharpened teeth, all connected to a big, dragon body. This was a Phobia, masquerading as Xander's fear. The chipmunk growled at the beast and picked up the two broadswords lying at his sides.

"I can't believe I used to fear you! Now you're just really annoying!" He shouted as he lunged forward. Muttering something under his breath, the shadows surrounding the area stretched and bent towards him, covering his twin blades. With one quick slash, his swords stretched far and cleaved off the four heads with a sickening hiss.

He landed right behind the body, hacking off the tail and back legs. As he smiled wide in victory, he grimaced as he remembered one thing. You can't kill a hydra by cutting off its heads. He heard a weird squelching sound and turned quickly, blades ready. The hydra now had eight heads, each glaring at him with glowing red eyes.

"I. Am. So. Fu-" He began. Somewhere above, in the trees, a voice shouted out.

"Cover your nose Xander!" It shouted.

Panicking, Xander quickly covered his nose with both paws and jumped away. As he moved, a large, dark cloud descended upon the hydra. Xander knew who had called out the warning now. He smiled above the cloud of volcanic ash, seeing a quick gleam of golden blonde.

Xander couldn't help but stare as the Chipette landed next to him. He liked how her hair was the exact color of volcanic ash, including the few golden streaks within. Her eyes were shiny, the color of obsidian. Sure she always had a trail of ashes wherever she stepped, but he thought of it as a way to always find her.

"Not bad for an entrance Cynder." He said.

"Thanks, but that won't kill it. This will!" Cynder replied. Her entire left arm began to change, becoming nothing more than pure lava. She placed her paw on the ground and the ash cloud began to glow from the bottom.

A hideous shrieking was heard as the ground below the hydra began to turn into lava, burning the large serpent. The smell of burning flesh and decay quickly surrounded the area, making the two gag and cover their faces.

"Perhaps we should leave." Xander suggested, sheathing his twin swords onto his back. He touched Cynder's left arm, now back to normal, and yelped as he pulled his paw back. He had gotten used to her increased body heat, but for some reason, it was higher than usual.

"Uh… you okay Cynder?" he asked.

Cynder turned to him and smiled. "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Xander simply shrugged his shoulders and felt something land on his head. Looking up, he saw a raincloud hanging over them.

"Well… it's gonna rain soon… I'm heading home." Xander said, walking away.

Cynder reached for him and grabbed his shirt, almost burning a hole through. "Uh… Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

Upon hearing this, Xander blushed madly. He had been infatuated with the Chipette since he first laid his eyes on her, yet he never had the courage to tell her. He instantly nodded his head quickly, not thinking twice. "Of course you can!" he said.

*SCENE CHANGE, XANDER'S TREE*

"So tell me… How in the world do you have a working shower in this tree?" Cynder asked. The Chipette was now wrapped in a flame resistant towel.

Xander smiled a bit. "I enchanted the place a few weeks ago. Now everything is powered by using magic, or siphoning some of the city's resources." He replied.

Cynder giggled and walked towards the makeshift chair in the corner of the 'room'. She removed her towel and laid it in the seat, sitting carefully so that it wouldn't burn instantly. Xander looked at the floor, smiling as he saw the usual trail that followed Cynder. The Chipette looked at it in disgust.

"I hate it when that happens! It makes me look… dirty." She said, groaning.

Xander looked at her. "You're never dirty Cynder! You always keep yourself so fresh and tidy." He said, blushing.

The golden furred Chipette looked away, trying to hide her blush from Xander. Unfortunately, blushing increased her body heat. Xander, noticing the sudden rise in temperature, decided to try something risky. Smirking, he touched a shadow on the wall, sinking into it like water.

He reappeared behind Cynder and hugged her from behind. Despite her intense heat, he had eventually grown used to it, plus the large mass of shadows covering him was protecting him. He held her close, smiling. She actually felt warm instead of burning hot. Though, his paws wandered onto her chest, causing her to squeak in surprise and jump out of the chair.

"Xander… please don't touch me there… at least, not now… I don't want anything bad to happen to us." She said, covering her chest.

"Uh… Pardon my asking, but what do you mean by 'not now'?" Xander asked curiously, taking a step towards Cynder.

The Chipette quickly shook her head. "Oh… It's nothing! I'm just not having anyone touch me without burning and all that." She replied, heating up slowly.

Xander eyed her. She hadn't acted this way before, maybe it had something to do with the season? Either way, he was going to find out. "Hey Cynder… why you actin' all funny?" He asked, taking another step forward.

"I-I'm not acting funny!" Cynder argued, heating up more and more with each passing second. She even began to pant tiredly from her own heat. 'Oh boy… not now! Any time, but not now!' she thought. Not long after, a new scent entered the air. Cynder prayed silently that Xander wouldn't smell it.

As Cynder backed up, Xander prepared to hug her again, but he stopped dead in his tracks. 'What is that delightful smell?' he asked himself. Sniffing the air, he dropped to all fours and crawled around the room, searching for the source of the scent. Eventually, he found himself sniffing Cynder's crotch, blushing madly.

"Wow Cyn… You smell… heavenly…" He muttered, inhaling her sweet scent.

Cynder blushed and backed into the wall, completely surprised at what Xander was doing. No one had ever gotten close to her private area like this before. "Uh… T-Thank you…" She replied nervously.

Overcome by a sudden urge, Xander coated his tongue in as much saliva as he could, and shrouded it in several layers of shadows. He tenderly slid his tongue into her young vulva, moaning as his mouth was filled with sweet flavors.

Cynder moaned out loud as she was invaded by Xander's soft tongue. Pleasure was shooting through her body, causing her to shudder in bliss. She leaned against the wall, spreading her legs wider. Xander covered his entire body, except for his head, in shadows, protecting him from the intense heat being released. He raised Cynder's legs onto his shoulders and continued to lick deeper into her vagina, swallowing the fluids as fast as they came out.

The Chipette moaned louder and louder, bucking her hips onto Xander's muzzle as pleasure began to take over her body. She felt a strange pressure building up inside her, like a spring coiling up. "X… Xander! I-I'm gonna…." She began. She was cut off when a sudden increase in pleasure pushed her way over the edge, and made her spurt teaming cum into Xander's open mouth.

The white clad drank most of the hot, sweet cum being splashed onto his face, ignoring the searing pain the heat left on him. Cynder continued cumming for countless seconds before she finally came to an end, panting loudly in the afterglow.

"Oh… Oh my… That felt… so good Xander…" She moaned, smiling wide.

Xander smiled as he saw the look of bliss plastered on Cynder's face. Oh how he loved seeing her like that. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. He went to continue licking, but a throbbing in his crotch distracted him. Taking a quck look, he saw his penis, red and hard, completely free of his sheath.

"Looks like someone is just as excited as me…" Cynder whispered, looking at Xander's length. Quicker than Xander could comprehend, he was lying on his back, completely exposed to Cynder, who was licking her lips slowly. "You are much bigger than I imagined Xanny. I always thought you would be a little guy down here." She said.

Xander opened his mouth to object, but a shrill whine escaped his lips instead. Cynder had licked his tip, almost burning it. "W-Wait!" he cried.

Reluctantly, Cynder moved her mouth away.

Sighing in relief, Xander shrouded his entire cock with shadows. "Now you can continue." He advised.

Excitedly, Cynder engulfed his entire length, sucking quick and hard. The chipmunk below her shouted out in pure bliss as his munkhood was surrounded by such heat. It felt so great, he wondered how he didn't climax immediately. Cynder continued to suck, bobbing her head slowly. Xander moans slowly grew louder and louder, almost turning into whimpers of bliss.

Xander thrust his hips forward into Cynder's mouth, letting out loud shouts of pleasure as precum leaked out from his tip like a faucet. The golden Chipette happily drank down his slick pre, teasing the length in her mouth more. As Xander got closer to his climax, he became lost in a cloud of blissful pleasure. "Oh God! Cynder! I'm gonna cum!" He screamed.

The Chipette doubled her efforts, sucking harder than ever, twirling her tongue around his munkhood. Finally, after letting out one final moan, Xander exploded in her mouth, feeding her his sticky white cum. She gulped it down hungrily, smiling as she removed the twitching red organ from her mouth.

"Hehe… You were very tasty Xanny! Too bad it stopped before I had enough." Cynder chirped happily. Xander blushed as he heard that name again. He loved how she had given him that nickname. He looked into her eyes with only one thing on his mind, to please his mate. "Cyn… I wanna go all the way with you." He said.

She looked into his odd gaze, completely lost in his amethyst-azure eyes. Cynder climbed on top of him and positioned her virgin vulva onto his sensitive tip. "Whenever you're ready Xanny. I want you in me so badly!" she said.

Xander kissed her lips once and pushed himself straight through her hymen, causing her to whimper in pain. As he began to pull himself out, he felt her paw touch his cheek. "Please Xanny… Keep it in me… I can already feel the pain going away." She moaned.

After several seconds passed, Cynder kissed Xander directly on the lips and began to work herself up and down his shaft. Xander moaned into her mouth and thrust himself in and out of her. The feeling of pleasure was incredible! She was just the perfect temperature for his shadow covered penis, warm and wet. He pistoned himself in and out of her, forcing moans and groans out of the Chipette above him. He reached and held onto her hips, thrusting as fast as he could, moaning at the top of his lungs.

"Oh God… Ooohh God! Xander!" She moaned, bucking her hips along with his. She felt pleasure everywhere, even her fingertips were tingling with wonderful sensation. She knew her climax was getting closer and closer with each push and pull. "I… I can't last much longer!" She cried out. "M-Me neither! I'm gonna cum!" he whimpered, desperately humping the Chipette above him. Neither of them remembered how long they lasted after that, but pretty soon, they both shouted each other's name before climaxing powerfully, coating their waists with their mixture of cum.

Cynder, unable to move her legs, collapsed on top of Xander, who was panting loudly. "T… That was… the best time… I've ever had… in my life…" she whispered, nibbling Xander's ear. The chipmunk smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Do you think that you'll get pregnant?" he asked. Cynder smiled and cuddled him. "I really hope that I am pregnant with your child…" she spoke. Xander tucked his head under her neck, smiling wide. "I love you Cyn… promise to never leave my side…" he said. "I promise Xanny… I never wanna leave you…" Cynder promised.

They fell asleep soon after, Xander's cock still buried deep within Cynder as his cum mixed around with hers. The two dreamed something pleasant that night. They had mated yet again in their dreams, and held each other close in a loving embrace, neither wanting to let go ever.

**A/N**

**Aaaaaand there you have it! Review my beloved readers! KRS, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cynder woke up and yawned, smiling as she saw Xander below her. Carefully, she stood up and grabbed her towel, which had fallen off the chair. She made her way towards the makeshift bathroom, climbing into the shower. She turned on the water and climbed in quickly, sighing as the water fell onto her fur with a quiet hiss.

Outside, Xander slowly stirred awake, stretching his tired body. Ears twitching, he heard running water and smiled. 'Someone's up pretty early' he thought, making his way towards the bathroom. He opened the door slowly, smiling as he saw Cynder's silhouette through the curtain. Giggling to himself, he yanked it open.

Cynder let out a fake shriek and covered herself. "Xander! You pervert!" She said, giggling.

The white clad chipmunk simply smiled at her, taking off his shirt. "And you don't like it?" he asked, climbing in with her.

"Humph, I have a pervert for a mate." Cynder said, folding her arms over her chest. She then smiled wide and pulled Xander into a close hug. "I like it… a lot!" she said.

Xander purred uietly as his paws reached for Cynder's breasts, tweaking her nipples ever so slightly. She moaned quietly as she leaned against the wall. "M-more…" she moaned.

Blushing lightly, Xander licked her left nipple slowly, smiling as Cynder shuddered in bliss. The dark brown chipmunk continued teasing her chest, sucking and licking gently. While he suckled on one, he used his fingers to tweak the other.

"Oh god… Keep that up…" Cynder moaned. She reached down to her crotch and rubbed her clit softly, shuddering as pleasure continued to flow through her slowly. Xander kept sucking and licking, faintly tasting milk on the Chipette's breast. He smiled as she began to finger her wet pussy.

"Hehe… here, lemme help you with that…" he said. Smiling wide, he let his paw slip into Cynder's vagina, rubbing the insides gently and quickly. Cynder let out a long moan and held Xander close to her.

"I… I'm gonna cum Xanny…" she whimpered, bucking her hips against Xander's paw. She whined and moaned desperately as she felt herself climax all over Xander's paw, panting loudly. "T… Thank you…." She moaned.

"No problem, but… I want you again…" Xander confessed, blushing lightly. He turned Cynder around and lifted her tai. He giggled as he saw her tiny, pink tailhole. "Oh my…. That looks so… so… delicious…" he said, licking his lips.

Cynder wiggled her rear a bit, smiling at Xander. "Go ahead… you have my permission." She said.

Slowly, Xander stuck out his tongue and licked Cynder's tailhole. It tasted strange to him, yet he found himself wanting more. He poked it a few more times, before sliding his tongue inside as far as he could, lapping at her inner walls.

Cynder whined in pure bliss as her butthole was probed by Xander's slick tongue. She rubbed her clit slowly, grinning as she watched Xander. "How's it taste?" She asked.

Xander stopped licking and said "Delicious! But not as yummy as your pussy was." He stood up and stroked his growing penis, licking his lips. "How about another round?"

"Of course… but… not in my pussy. I want you inside my ass." She answered. Slowly, she bent over and spread her tailhole, winking at Xander. "Come and get it." She said, giving her most seductive grin.

Eagerly, the dark brown munk wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his throbbing cock into her, almost screaming as her walls tightened around him. "Oh fuck! You're even tighter back here!" he groaned blissfully.

Cynder whimpered a bit as pain shot through her for a quick second. She bit her lip, waiting for the pain to fade into pleasure. Her tongue dangled from her mouth as the heat of the shower made her pant. The moment that she no longer felt pain, she nodded to Xander.

Seeing her signal, he began to thrust into her slowly. He let out a quiet moan as the tightness massaged his penis with each push. It felt so hot and so… so… amazing, he almost came instantly. "Wow… this is… the tightest… most sexy hole I've been in…" he moaned, speeding up his thrusts.

The golden Chipette gasped and let out a long moan as she felt something enter her pussy. Looking down, she saw Xander's tail, the tip slowly pushing inside her. She giggled and bucked her hips, shoving his tail in deeper, coating it with her slick juice. Slowly, she thrust her hips, sending both Xander's tail and cock in and out of her. "Mmmph… I'm not sure… if I can… last much longer…" she moaned.

"J-Just try to hold it in…" Xander said, pushing deeper into Cynder. He gently nipped her neck a few times, leaving a mark under her fur. Groaning, he began to hump her desperately, whining and moaning louder than ever as his climax drew closer. "F-Fuck… Cyn… I'm gonna cum…." He yelped.

"S-So am I! I can't hold it in anymore!" Cynder moaned, blushing as the pleasure finally went over the edge. She let out a long moan as she finally came all over Xander's tail. Her tailhole tightened during her orgasm, causing Xander to scream in bliss as he filled her with his sticky, white cum.

The two lay down in the water, panting loudly as they enjoyed their afterglow. The mix of cum slowly went down the drain, leaving no traces. Xander pulled out of Cynder very slowly and held her close, kissing her nose. "I love you Cynder…" he whispered.

"I love you more Xanny… and don't you ever forget that." Cynder said, smiling wide. She kisses Xander on the cheek before biting his neck gently, leaving her mark on him. "Now we're official… you're mine now…" she whispered, rubbing her cheek with Xander's.

They stayed in the water for a few minutes more, only getting out when the hot water suddenly went icy cold. Quite annoyed, they dried themselves off and made their way to the bedroom, smiling as they lay together.

*Two Months Later*

"WHAT? PREGNANT?" Xander yipped. He held a paw over his heart. The organ was beating so fast from the sudden news, he feared a heart attack.

"Yes… that's what it seems to be." Cynder said, giggling at Xander's reaction.

The golden Chipette smiled wide and put a paw on her tummy, which had grown a bit. "I always did want to have a child… thank you for giving me one Xanny." She said. Xander blushed a bit and put an ear on her round belly.

Listening closely, Xander could have sworn he heard the faintest bit of movement. "H-Hello in there… it's me… Daddy…" he whispered.

Cynder giggled and rubbed his head. "You're going to be a great father Xanny…" she said. Sighing, she began to remember their first night of sex. The blissful feel, Xander's gentle touch, everything.

Noticing her, Xander held her paw. "Cyn… Do ya think it's a boy or a girl?" He asked softly. Cynder giggled and rubs his paw with her own.

"Honestly… I'm hoping for a boy… Smart, strong, caring… A young little boy, just like you Xanny." Cynder replied.

Xander blushed a light pink under his fur. "I was always thinking that we would have a baby girl, sweet, cute, gentle, just like you Cyn… I want a girl just like you." Xander said, kissing Cynder's cheek.

"Well… I guess we'll just have to wait and see what fate decides, huh?" she asked, kissing Xander's cheek.

They lay on their bed, smiling as they kept coming up with many baby names for their young child, boy or girl, just as long as they did it together, it didn't matter.

"Xander? I love you…." Cynder whispered into Xander's ear. The dark brown munk blushed and kissed her forehead. "And I love you Cyn…" he whispered back, holding her close to his own body. They both smiled as they drifted into sleep, dreaming of their future child, and their family.

**A/N**

**Well? What did ya think? Like? Love? Review! Review my readers! KRS, Out!**


End file.
